Glutathione is a tripeptide and a major reducing agent in the mammalian body. Its chemical structure is: or, more simplyGLU-CYS-GLY
Its chemical name is glutamyl-cysteinyl-glycine.
Like many other small peptides in the mammalian body, it is not synthesized by procedures involving DNA, RNA and ribosomes. Rather, it is synthesized from the amino acids available in the body by procedures utilizing enzymes and other body components such as adenosine triphosphate as an energy source.
It is generally recognized that many disease processes are attributed to the presence of elevated levels of free radicals, reactive oxygen species (ROS) and reactive nitrogen species (RNS), such as superoxide, hydrogen peroxide, singlet oxygen, peroxynitrite, hydroxyl radicals, hypochlorous acid (and other hypohalous acids) and nitric oxide.
Mammalian cells have numerous mechanisms to eliminate these damaging free radicals and reactive species. One such mechanism includes the glutathione system, which plays a major role in direct destruction of reactive oxygen compounds and also plays a role in the body's defense against infection.
It is known that insufficient levels of glutathione may result in the onset of numerous diseases. Diseases of aging appear to be associated with a drop in glutathione levels. Moreover, since there is no evidence of transport of glutathione into cells, glutathione must be produced intra cellularly.
One of the most important contributions of glutathione to mammalian health is its participation in the proper functioning of the immune system to respond to infection or other types of trauma. It is known that weakening of the immune system caused by infection or other traumas occurs concurrently with depletion of glutathione in body tissues. It is known, also, that such weakening can be reversed by replenishing the supply of glutathione. It is believed that glutathione accomplishes its salutary effects by protecting immune cells against the ravages of oxidizing agents and free radicals.
There is a need for compositions and methods to aid in elimination of damaging free radicals and reactive oxygen and nitrogen species. One possible mechanism for achieving this may be through enhancement of glutathione levels in patients utilizing precursors for glutathione synthesis.
There is some question as to whether orally ingested glutathione is available to enhance the immune system. Since it is a tripeptide, conventional wisdom suggests that it would be hydrolyzed in the intestinal system to release the free amino acids. Even if some of the tripeptide gets through the gastrointestinal wall intact, it is questionable whether it can be absorbed as such into the individual cell, rather than being synthesized intracellularly. Some experts are of the opinion that glutathione resists hydrolysis when taken orally. In any event, it is generally acknowledged that an increase in tissue and cellular concentrations of glutathione facilitates resistance to infective agents by enhancing the immune system.
The mucous membrane is the membrane which lines those body passages which communicate directly or indirectly with the exterior. For purposes of this invention, the important parts of the mucous membrane are those portions which line the oral passage, the nose, the anus and the vagina since the compositions are intended for sublingual, buccal, nasal, anal and or vaginal delivery. Oral delivery by sublingual or buccal routes is much preferred because of its convenience. Such delivery may be, for example, in the form of pills, lozenges and tablets which may be retained in the mouth until dissolved. In rare instances, parenteral delivery may be utilized, but this is normally not necessary.